The work proposed in this project has been divided into two main subject areas: (a) "tissue factor" and its relationship to malignancy and (b) the influence of the binding of serum proteins on the surface behavior of cells. The first area of research seeks to purify tissue factor, to develop standardized and quantitative assays for measuring this procoaggulant, and to examine a range of normal and malignant cells for their level of tissue factor activity. The second area of investigation continues with work ongoing in my laboratory and seeks to quantitate interactions between certain groups of serum proteins and molecules of the plasma membranes of normal and malignant cells. Also, the distribution and fate of bound serum proteins will be studied with a view to determing their influence, if any, on the migration behavior of plasma membrane antigens.